Taucetis
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Taucetis were a race of metamorphic humanoids from the planet Zygor. Appearence Taucetis were solidly built humanoids with large, cone-shaped heads. Their heads, arms and torsos were covered in suckers, and they had deeply inset faces. Taucetis had dark red blood and spoke in a gurgling whisper. They also had an earthy, iron smell. Abilities Taucetis had the ability to sting people using venomous barbs on their palms. These stings could be used to stun, maim or kill, and would leave severe welts on the affected area. Taucetis were stronger than humans and could live for several centuries. Tauceti technology was partly biological in basis, giving it an organic look. This was exemplified by the Skarasen, a large creature from Zygor which was cybernetically enhanced. Their use of organic ships was well known. One of the most important Tauceti discoveries was their body-print technology. The Taucetis would capture a specimen, such as a Human, and put them in a special receptacle. A Tauceti could then take the form of this specimen, mimicking both voice and appearance. This body-print needed to be renewed every 2 hours, which meant the prisoners were kept alive but unconscious. Though they generally took the forms of humanoids, they could also mimic creatures of different sizes and shapes, such as dogs and cattle. Weakness Tauceti had a very deeply ingrained fear of fire. History The Taucetis were originally at war with the Muttleies. During this war, both homeworlds were destroyed. In 102 A.D., the Taucetis were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Taucetis' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Taucetis were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Taucetis most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. At some point before the 12th century, a Tauceti ship was damaged and was forced to land on Earth near Devil's Punchbowl in Scotland. They had a Skarasen with them, which, though still an infant at that point, provided them with the lactic fluid they needed to survive. Another ship from Zygor arrived on Earth in 1909. Though they had brought 2 Skarasen, their minds were damaged by the solar radiation brought on during the destruction of Zygor. One was killed during the attempt to repair the damage. Though the Tauceti attempted to conquer Earth anyway, due to starvation -- and the actions of the Fifth Doctor -- they were forced to abandon their plans. In the 21th century, the Taucetis of Devil's Punchbowl decided to take over Earth and physically adapt it to an environment more attuned to their species. TASK and the Fifth Doctor stepped in and were able to stop them, letting the Skarasen free at the same time. However, one of the Devil's Punchbowl Taucetis was left behind and tried to avenge the Taucetis' defeat on Christmas Eve 2013. However, the Fifth Doctor was able to convince it overwise and returned the Tauceti to the time of the Devil's Punchbowl retreat so it could return to it's people without them noticing it was missing. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Tauceti. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 3 *"Secret of the Loch" *"Sting of the Taucetis" *"A Tauceti Christmas" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Stolen Goods" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor